Peter Tagg
Peter Tagg is an absolute madman and the creator of Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries, and Classic Kirby. He co-created The Beatles At The Literature Club with ShotoKujo, and has collaborated with Jakob Dawson since 2014. Peter is a massive fan of the Pikmin series, Doki Doki Literature Club, The Beatles, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Cowboy Bebop. He is also a record collector and Beatles enthusiast. History Backstory Peter was born on August 30th 2000. During his childhood, Peter was a massive fan of Elton John. He brought several copies of every single one of his albums and compilations, with his favourite album being The Very Best of Elton John. In 2007, Peter became a massive fan of the Pikmin series, constantly re-playing Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. In 2009, Peter noticed a man with a Blue Pikmin plush at school, and spent the entirety of his lunch break staring at the plush through a window. This inspired him to want to get Pikmin plushies of his own, and with the help of his mother, succeeded with getting his own Pikmin plushies. He also got two Bulborb plushies, along with Olimar and Louie. During this year, Peter had a dream about Pikmin 3, and what he thought it would contain. In 2011, Peter made the MS Paint drawings of what would later become the episodes of Classic Kirby Origins. During the last two months of the year, he discovered Twig & Pik-pik and created the character Noah. In 2012, Peter became friends with Jakob Dawson, the creator of Twig & Pik-pik. His love of Twig & Pik-pik was so huge, Peter made a fanfiction about it. Not long after the fanfiction's creation, peter made his first ever plush video, but didn't release it until 4 years later. A follow-up to that video was also made, but also remained unreleased until 6 years later. In 2013, Peter made the Classic Kirby videos, which were the first plush videos by him to be released. In August 2013 he retired from making plush videos until the following year. In 2014, Peter returned to making plush videos, and decided to start work on a plush series of his own. Later on in the year, he became a fan of Five Nights at Freddy's. In 2015, Peter became a massive fan of Star Trek: The Original Series, and watched the entire series with his mother. Not long afterwards, Peter announced his plush series; Trooper Village Stories. The first 7 episodes were released that year. It was also the year Peter first started watching Breaking Bad and King of the Hill. In 2016, Peter became a huge fan of Undertale. Over time, his interest in Undertale died down after not being able to get through the maze in the Waterfall, but would briefly get back into it 2 years later. In 2017 he became best friends with ShotoKujo, who had met Peter the year before thinking he was a "Paul McCartney lookalike". Towards the end of the year, he discovered Doki Doki Literature Club, which soon became the biggest influence in his life since the Pikmin series. It was also the first time girls owned his life. In July 2018, Peter became close friends with a girl named Nicole Griffin who loved Undertale and Love Live. He later decided to buy Nicole a Papyrus plush for her birthday and giving it to her in September. In August 2018, Peter made "The Final Trial Of Trooper Village", the last episode of Trooper Village Stories. In September 2018, Peter gave Nicole the Papyrus plush. They would soon become best friends and also became a couple in February 2019, which caused The Peter Griffin Ship meme to be created. In April 2019, Peter started work on Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. He split up with Nicole two months later, and killed off all the characters she either created or influenced the creation of. He graduated from his college in July 2019. Works Plush Shows * Classic Kirby Origins (2011 - 2012) * Classic Kirby (July 2012 - December 2015) * The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries (2014 - Ongoing) * Trooper Village Stories (July 22nd, 2015 - August 29th, 2018) * Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening (April 24th 2019 - Ongoing) Other * The Beatles At The Literature Club (Co-Creator) * Trooper Village Stories Reworked * Classic Kirby Reworked Style and Influences The majority of Peter's plush videos range from 7 to 18 minutes long. The majority of the characters in Peter's shows are either based on people he knows in real life or are partly inspired by them. These people, such as Nicole and Luke, are also the namesake for the characters they inspired. The only exception to this is Kirby Bulborb, who is based on Peter himself but doesn't share his name. Peter's first plush videos, The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie and The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, were inspired by Patrol Pikmin Adventures, Twig & Pik-pik, and other classic Pikmin plush shows. These shows were also an influence for some of the Classic Kirby episodes. For Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, the episodes were either inspired by influential series/anime/games or real life events in Peter's life. There were no waifu jokes due to Nicole stealing Peter's heart away from all his waifus. Gallery Kirby_Bulborb_dab.jpg|The infamous picture of Peter dabbing, taken in January 2017. Webcam-toy-photo4.jpg|I think he's a fan of Sayori... just a little bit. DSC 0112.JPG|The first picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo DSC 0113.JPG|The second picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo DSC 0114.JPG|The third picture of Nicole Griffin and Peter Tagg, taken by ShotoKujo Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_2.58.20_am.png|Peter spending time with his favourite girl from Doki Doki Literature Club. oJQg6cnw.jpg|Peter with the bag containing the Papyrus Plush Pizap.com15162071399192 (1).jpg|Peter spending time with Natsuki, the girl responsible for him becoming a huge fan of manga. Principal_of_the_Pete.jpg|No recreating other characters in the halls! Peter_Tagg_and_Tom.png|Peter and his brother Tom Smith. A Nichijou manga can be seen. Peter Tagg Dio.jpg|You thought this was a non-JoJo related gallery, but it was I, DIO! Webcam-toy-photo5.jpg|Peter with Kirby Bulborb. 20180916 155600.jpg|Peter with the first volume of Battle Tendency. Webcam-toy-photo8.jpg|Another picture of Peter with Kirby Bulborb. We're all mad here.png|Peter staring at his old book, containing drawings and script ideas. 20622640_685111175011311_1078776569_o.jpg 20622976_685094685012960_203145736_o.jpg uuZkXIsL.jpg wZJdeDIk.jpg LXH5BZqc.jpg CD0d5iRH.jpg webcam-toy-photo5 (1).jpg|Complete shock Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 11.23.24 pm.png webcam-toy-photo3 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo1 (1).jpg Received_310156266214527 (1).jpg IMG_0117.JPG webcam-toy-photo9.jpg webcam-toy-photo7 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo8 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo3 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo3 (5).jpg webcam-toy-photo5 (2).jpg Trivia * Peter started making Pikmin plush videos in 2012, when he was 11. Category:Humans Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Real Life People Category:Filmmakers Category:Musicians Category:BALDI'S BASICS Category:Love Live! Category:UNDERTALE Category:TVS Crew Category:Manga artists Category:Otakus Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Waifu Stealers